peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 April 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-01 ; Comments *John says that he’s glad April Fool’s day is almost over. Sessions * Pet Lamb #1, recorded 20 February 1994. No known commercial release. * Timeshard, one and only session. Recorded on 27 February 1994. Available on the Strange Fruit Various Artists 2xLP / CD – Planet Dog – Peel Your Head: The Peel Sessions . Tracklisting *'File 2' begins at start of show and File 1 begins 30s into first track *Ultraviolence: ‘I Destructor (The Lenny Dee Remix) (12 inch - I Destructor (The Lenny Dee Mixes))’ (Earache) *Sebadoh: ‘Not A Friend (CD Single - Four Song CD)’ (Domino Records) *Pet Lamb: ‘Son Of John Doe’ (Peel Session) *Ornette Coleman: ‘Invisible (CD - Something Else!!!!)' (Contemporary) *Picasso Trigger: Valentine (LP - ¡Fire In The Hole!)’ (Alias Records) *Akiko Kanazawa: ‘Tanto-Bushi (Andy's Got A Hammer) (12 inch - Tanto-Bushi)’ (Arctic Records) *3Ds: ‘The Venus Trail (CD - The Venus Trail)’ (Flying Nun) : (10:30 news) *Breadwinner: ‘Kisses Men On The Mouth On The Mountain (Compilation CD – Burner)’ (Merge Records) : (As John reads out information about the session guests Timeshard,...‘I think in a rather special way that none of us is actually here – what do you say?’) *Timeshard: ‘God Says No To Tomorrow’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘Absolutely gear if you ask me.’) *Jawbox: ‘FF=66 (CD - For Your Own Special Sweetheart)’ (City Slang) *King Tubby: ‘Hungering Dub (LP - King Tubby's Prophecy Of Dub)’ (Prophets) *Pet Lamb: ‘Carpet Burns’ (Peel Session) *Roy Acuff & His Crazy Tennesseans: ‘Steel Guitar Blues (Various Artists 2xCD - White Country Blues 1926-38: A Lighter Shade Of Blue )’ (Columbia) *Scrawl: ‘Boundary (7 inch - Scrawl)’ (Psycho Mania Records) *Fischer: ‘Timmy Wears A Helmet (7 inch - With Our Future Before Us)’ (Lowbrow Records) *''(Tape flip file 2)'' *No Safety: ‘Eight Years Old With An Uzi (CD - Live At The Knitting Factory)’ (Knitting Factory Works) *Ecstasy Of St Theresa: ‘Sooper Kosmos (CD - Free-D (Original Soundtrack))’ (Free) *Ash: ‘Jack Names The Planets’ (7 inch)’ (Lalaland Recordings) *Gram Parsons & The Flying Burrito Brothers: ‘Close Up To The Honky Tonks (CD - Sleepless Nights)’ (A&M) *Pet Lamb: ‘My Insides’ (Peel Session) *Credit To The Nation: ‘Ole Him Selector (CD - Take Dis)’ (One Little Indian) : (11:30 news) : (Tape flip file 1) *Yellow Car: ‘Yellow Car (CD Single - Punk Kiss EP )’ (Three Lines Records) *Oroonies: ‘Girls Of Alexandria (LP - Of Hoof And Horn)’ (Demi Monde) *Stand Off: ‘Jury (7 inch - Worthless Is The Unity Bought At The Expense Of Truth)’ (Crucial Response) *Timeshard: ‘Oracle’ (Peel Session) *Johnny & Jon: ‘Christmas In Vietnam (Various Artists CD - Soul Of Vietnam )' (Risky Business) *Combustible Edison: ‘Carnival Of Souls (CD - I Swinger)’ (City Slang) *'File 2' ends and File 3 begins (tape switch) *Wake: ‘Provincial Disco (CD - Tidal Wave Of Hype)’ (Sarah Records) *Fun-Da-Mental: ‘Dog-Tribe (In’ Stru’ Mental Pri’ Mi’ Tive Mix) (12 inch - Dog-Tribe)’ (Nation Records) *Kitchener: ‘Collective Intelligence? (7 inch EP - The Price Of Progression)’ (Flat Earth) *JBs: ‘Givin’ Up Food For Funk (7 inch)’ (Mojo) *Pet Lamb: ‘Fly's Mother Cries’ (Peel Session) *Hysterical Systems: ‘Pleasure (12 inch - Hysterical Systems EP)’ (Kickin Records) *Oblivians: ‘Viet Nam War Blues (7 inch - Call The Shots)’ (Goner Records) *Hole: ‘Miss World (7 inch)’ (City Slang) : (12:30 news) *Trumans Water: ‘Outpatient Lightspeed (CD - God Speed The Punchline)’ (Elemental Records) *Jimmy McGriff: ‘Cash Box (CD - Blues For Mr Jimmy )’ (Collectables) *Liechtenstein Girl: ‘Upside Down House (7 inch - Circus Exhibit )’ (Fluff) *Timeshard: ‘Comic Carrot Parts 1 & 2’ (Peel Session) *Madder Rose: ‘Car Song (CD - Panic On)’ (Atlantic) *Matchatcha: ‘Mutoto W'Africa (CD - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse)' (Afric Music) *Trashwomen: ‘Bird Bath (7 inch - Three Birds )' (Estrus) : (JP: 'Thanks very much for listening to this, its over to you Mark.') File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-04-01 *2) 1994-04-01 Peel Show LE685.mp3 *3) 1994-04-01 Peel Show LE703.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:59:16 *2) 1:57:22 *3) 1:00:54 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Created from LE685 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *3) Created from LE703 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2,3) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector